KYUMIN FANFICTION -YAOI- MY NEIGHBORS (ONESHOOT)
by 137WineCaffe
Summary: "aku bukan seperti mu,tapi..bisakah kau mengubahku jadi sepertimu?" gak pinter bikin summary just read.. hehe


**My neighbors**

Genre : Romance,Comedy

Rating : T+

Main Pairing : KyuMin

Slight : HaeHyuk.

Other cast : liat ajah hehe

Warning : YAOI,BL,typos,efek samping baca pusing,jalan tidak seimbang dan sebagainya.

ff ini asli punya saya NO BASHING

A/N : ini ff perdana yang dibuat dan di publish di fanfiction net, walau udah sering bikin tp masih gak pede dengan kreasi sendiri,tetep butuh bimbingan. Karna demi apa ini ff ngarang nya sampe ngalahin ahli filosof *over. Yah begini lah adanya, author mah apa atuh? Cuman bubuk Rinso. T.T Yang mau baca sok, yang gak mau...baca aja yah *pllakk

Gomawo ...happy read ^^

Summary :"aku bukan seperti mu,tapi..bisakah kau mengubahku jadi sepertimu?"

Author POV

"apakah benar-benar sudah bulat keputusan mu Kyu?" sosok tegap itu bertanya sekali lagi kepada anaknya.

"ne appa..keputusan ku sudah bulat." Sosok yang dipanggil kyu itu menjawab dengan lembut tapi meyakinkan.

"tapi kenapa harus di seoul kyu? Apakah di london kurang menarik?"

"anniya appa, aku hanya ingin mencari pengalaman baru. Dan umma pun sudah menyetujuinya".

"ah,ya sudah kalau begitu kyu,berhati-hati lah disana..kau bahkan tidak tahu kehidupan seoul seperti apa,kau kan dari kecil sudah disini." Sedikit bersedih dengan raut mukanya membuat anaknya terkikik geli.

"hhaha appa,kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Sudahlah appa...aku bukan anak kecil lagi,lagi pula disana ada adik appa bukan? Aku tidak akan sendiri appa,appa tenang saja."

"hufft..baiklah,jam berapa kau berangkat? Appa akan menyempatkan untuk mengantarmu."

"ya! Appa,aku bukan mau pergi ketaman bermain! Lagi pula sudah ada umma yang mengantar..tidak perlu appa. Appa kan sudah sangat sibuk mengurusi perusahaan. Tidak usah repot appa,,,"

PLLAK*jitakan mendarat

"kau! Tidak sopan. Baiklah,jangan lupa setiap hari harus hubungi orang tuamu yang disini arraseo!"

"ne appa..aku akan berangkat setelah appa,mungkin sekitar jam 8 pagi."

"kalau begitu kau istirahat saja...perjalanan dari london ke seol memakan waktu yang cukup lama,untung kau bukan orang yang mabuk udara,kalau tidak kau akan menggemparkan satu pesawat..ya sudah appa ke kamar dulu,sepertinya umma mu butuh teman." Dia pun pergi ke kamar,setelah mendengar satu isakan lolos dikamar.

"pasti umma sedang menangis...huufft"

Cho kyuhyun adalah anak tunggal dari Cho hankyung dan Cho heechul,dia namja tampan yang selalu diperebutkan gadis, tapi sifatnya yang dingin membuat dia terlihat semakin mempesona.

"aku harus siap-siap.." setelah menyimpan gelasnya

*kamar cho hankyung

"sudahlah chullie..bukan kah kau sudah menyetujui nya? Mengapa harus menangis lagi,apakah kau menyesal? " cho hankyung masih setia memeluk sosok yang dipanggil chullie tersebut.

"ya! Bukan begitu hannie,aku hikks hanya tidak menyadari anak kita sudah sedewasa itu,hhiks sampai dia jadi seperti ini,hiikkss huuwee" heechul masih setia memeluk hankyung,sambil sesekali mengusap air yang kadang keluar dari hidung dan matanya. *bilang aja umbel gitu Thor,,berbelit-belit!

In the other place*

"ahhh..akhirnya bisa dapat jatah libur juga. Otak ku rasanya harus dijadikan fresh kembali,sepertinya sudah terlalu banyak rumus-rumus yang ku tampung." Namja bergigi kelinci tersebut tengah bergumul dikasur pinknya,sesekali memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

"kalau dihitung-hitung sudah genap 6 bulan aku tinggal di apartemen ini yah? Wah..tapi aku tak kenal satupun orang disini," sosok itu mengerucutkan bibir shape M nya.

Author POV end

Ming POV.

Annyeonghasseyeo? Choneun lee sungmin imnida, bangapseupnida..ah,aku tinggal diapartemen ini sudah sekitar 6 bulan,bukan aku melarikan diri dari rumah..tapi aku sungguh bosan melihat umma dan appa yang sering tidak ada dirumah,dan sungjin..ah!matta, sungjin..igo nae dongsaeng,dia pun tidak tinggal dirumah,dia tinggal di Jepang melanjutkan studynya. Ah,kembali lagi. Aku bosan melihat umma dan appa yang selalu tidak ada dirumah,yah..memang banyak maid yang menemaniku,tapi,hey...dia hanya maid..aku butuh umma dan appa yang selalu ada disaat aku ingin bercerita,bukan para maid ku. Yah, aku berinisiatif pindah dari rumah ke apartemen di pinggiran kota seol,tanpa memberitahukan umma dan appa..*itu namanya kabur oppa..

Tapi,aku akan memberitahunya nanti..aku berjanji! Ah,apartemenku itu sangat indah,walaupun tidak mewah..tapi aku menyukainya,aku memilih apartemen tersebut karena itu adalah apartemen baru,baru itu biasanya harga spesial hehe * pun baru sedikit. Aku juga bekerja! Hey,walaupun aku ini anak dari pemimpin perusahaan sendbill,aku tidak manja! Aku bekerja di Sapphire Cafe. Yah lumayan untuk menambah uang jajan dan sekolah. Ah..matta! aku harus bekerja,nanti Hyukie marah dan akan berubah menjadi anchofy..hihi

"ah,pakai apa yah? Ah...Pink saja.."

Aku pun melihat postur tubuh ku didepan cermin dan tersenyum puas..

"haa...Lee Sungmin Jjang!"

Aku tak berhentinya melengkungkan senyuman,anniyeo! Aku bukan orang tak waras! Hanya saja,aku menyukai kehidupan baru ku ini,inilah hidup..dimana orang-orang sangat ramah dan saling membantu satu sama lain,tapi jika di lingkungan rumah ku yang dulu orang-orang nya saling tidak perduli satu sama lain,bahkan kufikir jika ada orang yang terbunuh pun tidak akan ada yang tahu.

"pagi halmeoni...^^" aku menyapa orang yang satu-satu nya aku kenal disini,salah satu orang yang tinggal di apartemen juga.

"ah...pagi Lee sungmin,sudah mau berangkat kerja,wah..jinjja yeppeuda.."

"ah,hehe ne halmeoni..aku sudah mau berangkat halmeoni,setiap hari kau selalu mengatakan seperti itu..apa tidak bosan?" aku sedikit menggaruk tengkuk ku yang tidak gatal.

"ah,anniyeo..bosan apanya? Memang aku suka penampilan mu,kau namja yang baik..tapi bagaimana dengan yeojachingu atau namjachingu,apakah kau tidak memikirkannya,aku sering melihatmu sendiri tanpa pendamping."

"ah,matta! Aku akan membuat selebaran,yang isinya audisi mencari jodoh LEE SUNGMIN," itu lah aku,agak sedikit pusing jika ditanya seperti itu..

"aigoo..kau ini..ckck sudah sana berangkat kerja,nanti kau menyalahkan aku jika telat."

"haha..ne halmeoni,aku berangkat kerja dulu ne! Annyeong!" Aku sedikit membungkukan tubuhku dan langsung berangkat kerja.

Ming POV end

Kyu POV

"ah..aku menemukannya^^"

Setelah waktu yang ku jalani berjam-jam di pesawat akhirnya aku menemukan yang aku mau. Sebelumnya aku kerumah bibi untuk mencari akhirnya aku mendapatkannya..joa!

Drr..drtt..handphone di saku ku bergetar

'kau sudah menemukannya? Otte,kau suka?'

"ne,aku sudah menemukannya,sepertinya sungguh nyaman disana,gomawo..mianhae aku tak tinggal dirumah mu,bukannya aku menolak pertolongan baikmu,tapi aku hanya ingin.."

'mandiri? Tidak disebut manja?'

"ne,,bibi sudah tahu."

'kalau begitu bersenang-senang lah disana...aku akan mengunjungimu .'

"ne gomawo bibi..annyeong."

Tukk

Aku menutup handphone ku dan berjalan mendekati aprtemen itu. Bibi yang memesannya. Aku bilang pada bibi,aku ingin apartemen yang tak terlalu bising dengan kendaraan,dan udaranya yang sejuk. Dan,sepertinya bibi berhasil memberikan apa yang aku mau. Ah, bibi itu adalah salah satu maid ku,dia yang mengurusi ku dari kecil. Karena anaknya menyuruhnya pndah ke seoul akhirnya bibi pulang dan berhenti bekerja. Tapi dia masih berhubungan baik dengan umma dan appa.

"kau mencari sesuatu..?"

"ah, anyyeong hasseyeo halmeoni..^^" aku dikagetkan dengan orang yang dibelakangku ini,sepertinya dia salah satu orang yang tinggal diapartemen ini.

"ne annyeonghasseyeo..kau sedang mencari siapa? Alamat?"

"ne,tapi aku sudah menemukannya..hanya saja,aku masih bingung dengan lantai dan nomor kamarnya." Jangan bilang aku bodoh,hey! Lihatlah..lantai tiga disini sangat luas...dan aku benar –benar bingung. Aku memakluminya karna katanya apartemen ini masih baru,tapi Interior peletakkannya yang membuatku nomor kamar yang paling kecil itu berada dibawah,tapi ini tidak. Apakah pada saat pembuatannya orang tersebut belum lulus TK? Entahlah..

"kau pasti bingung,aku akan antar..lantai berapa dan nomor berapa?"

"ah...jeongmal khamsahamnida halmeoni,igo..lantai 3 kamar nomor 13." Ah,aku beruntung..baru pertama ke seoul dan sudah menemukan orang baik ^^

"ah,lantai 3...disana pun ada yang seumuran dirimu."

"ah,jinjja? Yeoja? namja?" aku bertanya sambil melangkah masuk lift. Memang aneh dipinggiran kota seoul ada apartemen yang memasang perangkat modern seperti lift ini,tapi aku beruntung..aku ingin segera beristirahat dan memakan sesuatu,sepertinya perut ku sudah meminta pertolongan.

"namja..dan dia sangat baik,mungkin kau akan cepat akrab dengannya."

"ah,semoga begitu.."

Tak lama kemudian*

"ah,igo..kamar nomor 13,dan anak yang sepertimu juga tinggal tepat didepan kamarmu,di kamar nomor 7,semoga kau bersenang-senang halmeoni masih ada urusan..annyeong."

"ah,jeongmal gomawo halmeoni...eh! halmeoni changkkaman!" sebelum dia pergi aku memanggilnya terlebih dahulu,dan dia membalikkan badan.

"ne?"

"apakah halmneoni tahu dimana restoran atau semacamnya?" hehe,aku tidak bisa memasak..(''- -)

"ah,ada...sekitar 1 km dari sini kau hanya perlu berjalan lurus dan langsung menemukan baligo "sapphire cafe" kau akan menemukan makanan sesuai dengan keinginanmu ya sudah annyeong..."

"ah..khamsa halmeoni annyeong^^"

Setelah halmeoni pergi aku bergegas membuka kamar seoul apartemen perdana ku,setelah aku buka..sungguh nyaman,sangat sejuk. Dan ada balkon kamar juga..seperti painthouse. Aku membuka kamar mandinya,ah..sangat nyaman. Matta,tubuhku sudah sangat lengket,dan aku akan berendam..setelah itu mencari makan di sapphire caffe,ah..nama yang unik.

Perlahan aku memasukan(?) tubuhku kedalam bath up..ah,sangat nyaman sungguh nyaman. Tapi,ada sedikit yang mengganggu,yaitu perutku. Perutku sekarang sudah berkaraoke(?) sepertinya. Ah,aku harus menyelesaikan ini dan bergegas mencari makan,dan membeli beberapa ramyun untuk persediaan.

Aku bergegas memakai pakaianku,setelah berendam tubuh ini sangat nyaman. Dan keluar dari apartemen untuk makan,ah..memang sangat sepi,maklum baru.

"ah,kata halmeoni hanya 1 km dari apartemen.." aku menyusuri jalan lurus,yang aku lihat hanya ahjumma yang sedang bergosip ria..

"ah,ketemu^^" akhirnya setelah berjalan sekitar 15 menit aku menemukannya,sapphire caffe..hemm tidak buruk juga,berkonsep american style,sangat cocok untukku^^ wah..aku benar-benar beruntung.

Kyu POV end.

Author POV

Kyuhyun masuk ke cafe tersebut,mencium wangi aroma makanan..

"annyeonghasseyo," kyuhun menyapa,seseorang yang berbalik kebelakang.

"ne annyeonghasseyo..ingin pesan apa?" seseorang itu masih setia mebalikkan badannya..

"eum,apa yang disediakan di caffe ini? " kyuhyun bingung karena tidak ada menu apapun yang ditempel didinding.

"Sungmin hyung! Tolong layani pelanggan!" suara yang belum berbalik badan tersebut sangat kencang hingga membuat kaget kyuhyun.

"mianhae hyukkie-ya! Aku sedang sibuk!" Sungmin,orang yang dipanggil namanya itu berteriak dari dapur.

"eoh? Apakah baru datang satu kali kesini sudah disebut sebagai pelanggan?" kyuhyun menatap punggung itu bingung.

"eoh? Apakah kau bukan pelanggan disini..? ommo..." sosok itu akhirnya berbalik badan dan terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"annyeonghasseyeo..apakah aku bisa makan disini?" kyuhyun menunjukan senyum man mautnya.

" ..ne,si lahkan duduk,aku..aku akan mengambilnya..apa saja?" sosok yang dipanggil hyukkie itu tergagap melihat namja yang belum ia lihat sebelumnya.

"ne,apapun yang penting bisa mengenyangkan dan enak..^^"

"ne..ne,tunggulah sebentar." Hyukkie berlari menuju dapur dengan tergesa.

"eum.." kyuhyun membaca majalah,sambil menunggu pesanannya.

Di dapur*

"sungmin hyung! Sungmin hyung! Ommo omo!" hyukkie mengipas-ngipaskan nampan gelas yang sedang ia pegang ke wajahnya.

"waeyo! Membuatku kaget saja!" sungmin yang sedang mencuci piring terkejut.

"jinjja boshitta! Geu namjaga jinjja boshitta!" masih setia mengipas-ngipaskan nampan gelasnya.

"boshitta? Nugu?" sungmin memmberhentikan pekerjaannya sejenak.

"ah..matta..nan mollaseo,("- -)" hyukkie mengehentikan raut senang nya menjadi raut kecewa

"heuh...ya sudah layani dia,kasihan mungkin dia kelaparan,jangan ganggu aku,aku sibuk." Sungmin kembali menggeleluti(?) pekerjaannya.

"mwo?! Mencuci piring seperti ini kau bilang sibuk! Inikan bisa nanti saja mengerjakannya! Ini tamu spesial sungmin hyung..." tatapan memohon gagal ala hyukkie..

"tamu ya tamu...spesial apanya,kalau presiden aku akan senang hati sana." Sungmin kembali konsentrasi kepada apa yang di kerjakannya.

"ish! Kau ini tidak seru! Ini kan kesempatan untukmu.." hyukkie sekarang berkonsentrasi memasak.

Memang ini adalah caffe milik orang tua hyukkie,dan diwariskan kepadanya. Dan hyukie mengajak sungmin teman kuliahnya 6 bulan lalu untuk berja dengannya.

10 menit kemudian.

"mianhae menunggu lama..ini silahkan di makan." Hyukkie menghidangkan makanan american style untuk kyuhyun.

"ah,gwaenchana...eumm"

"lee hyukjae,kau bisa memanggilku eunhyuk atau hyukkie atau danching machine,sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku..terserah apa maumu,karna aku yakin kau akan sering-sering kemari,karna disini caffe yang sekaligus ada makanannya hanya disini,memang ada..tapi jaraknya sangat jauh, kira-kira 30 km dari sini." Hyukkie menjelaskan dengan kyuhyun yang terlihat menikmati makanannya.

"ah,sepertinya kau benar eunhyuk hyung..aku akan sering-sering kemari."

'karna daya masak juangku tidak ada sama sekali' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"ah,geuree..bagaimana masakanku?"

"eum..mashitta.."

"ah,tapi masih ada yang lebih pintar memasak dari pada aku,tapi sayang orang tersebut tidak mau keluar jika PRESIDEN YANG DATANG DIA MAU KELUAR DENGAN SENANG HATI!" eunhyuk sedikit menekankan kata-kata terakhir agar orang yang didapur bisa mendengar,dan ternyata berhasil.

"HYUKKIE-AH!"

"jinjja? Apakah dia menyeramkan?" kyuhyun sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang didengar tadi.

"anniyeo...dia hanya sedikit memilih-milih teman."

"ah..." kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

10 menit kemudian*

"ah,aku sudah selesai..gomawo masakkanmu sangat enak,aku akan kesini sering-sering."

"ne..sering-sering lah kesini,nanti bila ada waktu kau bisa mengobrol juga dengan orang misterius yang ada didapur sana" eunhyuk melirikan matanya kearah dapur.

"ah,ne..annyeonghasseyo..." kyuhyun membungkukan tubuhnya.

"ne annyeonghasseyeo.."

CKLEK. Kyuhyun pergi..

"ah..jinjja gwaechana saram...

.1 detik masih dengan senyum gummy smilenya

.5 detik senyuman menjadi akward smile

.20 detik ada yang mengganjal,berpikir keras

.50 detik membulatkan mata

"yak! Eunhyukie pabbo! Bagaimana kau belum tahu namanya!"

Hyukkie menggerutu kesal,sedangkan yang didapur itu,sungmin. Mendengar dengan seksama dan akhirnya tertawa terbahak.

Apartemen*

BRUSSKK..kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur

"ah,sudah membeli persediaan makan untuk malam..dan ini,ini,ini,ini...hah.. lelah,"

Kyuhyun yang sudah makan tadi,sebelum kembali ke apartemen dia membeli ramyun,minuman,keperluan mandi untuk persediaan selama sebulan. Karna kelelahan kyuhyun pun tertidur.

Author POV end

Kyuhyun POV

01.37 am*

"hemm..." tak terasa waktu menunjukan sudah dini hari. Aku bangun karna entah kenapa perut ku sangat berisik. Ah,aku ingat tadi siang aku membeli ramyun..tapi bagaimana jadinya ramyun tanpa air panas?

"ah..aku lapar,bagaimana ini...eummm matta! Bukan kah halmeoni tadi bilang didepan kamarku ada orang yang seumuran dengan ku? Pasti dia sudah pulang..apa aku minta saja yah? Ah baiklah,sekalian salam perkenalan."

Aku bergegas mengambil panci dan keluar. Aku agak ragu mengetuk pintu dengan nomor pintu 7 itu.

TOKK

TOKK

TOKK

"Aishh! Apakah sudah tidur?" aku tetap berusaha mengetuk pintu.

TOKK

TOKK

TO...CKLEKK.

Assa! Akhirnya muncullah sosok yang diceritakan halmeoni tersebut,berpakaian piyama berwarna Pink,rambut acak-acakkan dan apakah dia sedang menggodaku dengan memajukan bibirnya yang terlihat berbentuk shape M itu? Persis seperti orang yang bangun tidur,aku yakin karna dengan ciri-ciri diatas pun sudah menunjukan seperti itu.

"waeyo?! Neon nuguya?" masih setia dengan memajukan bibirnya dan suaranya yang agak serak.

"ah,mianhaeyeo..jeongmal mianhaeyeo,apakah aku mengganggu?" aku bertanya selembut mungkin,agak terbesersit perasaan bersalah karena membangunkan orang pada dini hari seperti ini.

"memang mengganggu." Katanya singkat namun langsung masuk kedalam hati.

"jeongmal mianhaeyeo.." aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"eum..siapa kau? Ada apa ?" dia menormalkan wajahnya,tidak ada bibirnya yang memaju.

"ah,Cho kyuhyun imnida...aku tetangga barumu,^^ eum,aku kesini ingin..."

Belum selesai aku berkata dia sudah tahu terlebih dahulu.

"air panas..." hehe,dia melirik apa yang aku bawa,panci dan sebungkus ramyun...halmeoni joget gangnam style pun tahu aku membutuhkan air panas...

"hehe,ne.(^^")"

"masuklah." Dia menyuruhku masuk,dan waww...apakah dia PINKKYLOVERS? Apartemennya di penuhi warna PINK! Bukan hanya satu atau dua tapi sepertinya ratusan...wah,maniak pinkky lovers.

"air panasnya ada didapur,kau tahu dimana dapurnya. Karna letak semua apartemen sama,jika ingin memasak langsung juga tak kau mengganggu tidur berhargaku.." Dia seperti anak kecil kau tau? Apakah ia sadar dia melakukan aegyo? Bahkan tidak hanya setiap saat.

"ne," aku bergegas menuju dapurnya,sangat tertata dan bersih. Ah,jika hanya memasaka ramyun aku bisa...hehe,segeralah isi perutmu cho kyuhyun!

10 menit kemudian*

"aku sudah selesai memasak...goma...eh? dia dimana?" aku mencarinya, tapi yang aku temukan hanya boneka kelinci besar pink di sofa TV,harus digaris bawahi..besar sebesar tubuhku,dia benar-benar maniak pink! Aku akan mencarinya...

"hey! Kau dimana? Aku sudah selesai gomawo,aku sungguh,,ommo.."ternyata dia ditutupi oleh kelinci besar tersebut,dia tertidur dengan mulut terbuka..

"tidak baik tidur di sofa,apakah aku harus membawa kekamarnya,,,?"

Ah! tidak tidak! Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dia bangun dan kaget melihat aku membopong dia menuju kamarnya,dikiranya aku akan berbuat yang iya-iya padanya lagi..?

"ah,biar disini saja..aku akan mengambilkan selimutnya." Aku berjalan menuju kamarnya,di depan pintu tercetak jelas nama "LEE SUNGMIN ROOM" ah..lee sungmin,nama dia kah? Baiklah lee sungmin,aku akan membalas kebaikanmu.

Aku menyelimutinya dan keluar meninggalkan memo yang aku tempelkan di boneka besarnya.

TO. Lee Sungmin

Mianhae,aku menganggu tidurmu..aku sudah selesai memasak,dan mianhae aku masuk kekamarmu hanya sekedar mengambilkan selimut,percaya padaku! Hanya selimut. Aku tahu namamu dari depan pintu. Sekali lagi jeongmal neomu gomawo...

Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun POV end

Ming POV

In the morning*

"heeehhhhhhhhhhhh..." aku meregangkan badanku yang sepertinya remuk sehabis kerja kemarin.

SREET.

"eh? Ige mwoya?" aku menemukan tubuhku sudah terbungkus (?) selimut,dan aku menemukan secarik surat di tubuh bunny ku.

"TO. Lee Sungmin

Mianhae,aku menganggu tidurmu..aku sudah selesai memasak,dan mianhae aku masuk kekamarmu hanya sekedar mengambilkan selimut,percaya padaku! Hanya selimut. Aku tahu namamu dari depan pintu. Sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo...

Cho Kyuhyun"

"eum...cho kyuhyun nuguya?" aku agak mengganjal mendengar namanya,cho kyuhyun? Ah,matta!

Flashback*

"waeyo?! Neon nuguya?"

"ah,mianhaeyeo..jeongmal mianhaeyeo,apakah aku mengganggu?"

"memang mengganggu."

"jeongmal mianhaeyeo.."

"eum..siapa kau? Ada apa ?"

"ah,Cho kyuhyun imnida...aku tetangga barumu,^^ eum,aku kesini ingin..."

"air panas..."

"hehe,ne.(^^")"

"masuklah."

"air panasnya ada didapur,kau tahu dimana dapurnya. Karna letak semua apartemen sama,jika ingin memasak langsung juga tak kau mengganggu tidur berhargaku.."

"ne,"

Flasback off*

"ah,yang semalam mengganggu tidurku,hanya untuk meminta air panas... ("- -)"

Aku menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diriku,sebaiknya aku membuat sarapan...perutku sepertinya sudah sangat kosong.

TOK

TOK

TOK..

"changkkamanyeo! Aish! siapa yang pagi-pagi seperti ini datang! Ishh!" aku sedikit berlari meninggalkan masakkanku.

CKLEK.

"annyeong?^^"

"eum...annyeong? ada apa? Semalam kau mengganggu tidurku,sekarang kau menggangu acara memasakku..." aku agak kesal dengan orang ini,aku agak sensitif kalau mengenai tidur dan memasak...aku butuh konsentrasi penuh akan keduanya..hehe

"kau galak sekali...aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih..dan.."

"hemm...masuklah,"

"hehe^^"

Ming POV end.

Kyu POV.

"ah..sudah pagi,ah..aku akan mengunjunginya dan mengucapkan terimakasih..sepertinya makan bersama tidak buruk juga..."

Aku bergegas kekamar mandi,dan keluar kamar...

TOK

TOK

TOK

"changkkamanyeo! Aish! siapa yang pagi-pagi seperti ini datang! Ishh!" aku mendengar teriakannya yang agak membuatku kaget.

"annyeong?^^" aku agak sedikit takut dengan tatapan mata foxy nya.

"eum...annyeong? ada apa? Semalam kau mengganggu tidurku,sekarang kau menggangu acara memasakku..." dia seperti wanita saja,sangat sensitif.

"kau galak sekali...aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih..dan.." sebenarnya aku berniat mengajaknya makan ke shappire cafe juga,tapi aku melihat dari atas sampai bawah,dia menggunakan apron..jeongmal kyeopta^^,sepertinya aku tidak jadi mengajak makannya.

"hemm...masuklah," hehe,dia tahu aku mau makan rupanya...

"hehe^^"

Aku masuk ke rumahnya untuk yang ke 2 kali. Tapi ini sedikit berbeda,ada aroma kimbab di dapurnya. Ah...

"duduk dulu,aku belum siap memasaknya sebentar lagi,jika ingin menonton TV silahkan saja."

Ah,ternyata apa yang dikatakan halmeoni benar,dia baik.

5 menit kemudian*

"igo..habiskan," ah,kimbab ala tetangga baru ku lee sungmin^^

"gomawo,eummm mashita..^^ kau pintar masak juga." Aku bukan orang yang pintar memuji,tapi ini refleks(?) aku keluarkan dari hatiku,dan kimbabnya benar-benar enak.

"eum,karna hidup sendiri harus seperti ini." Ah...memang,dia sangat berbeda dari pada aku.

"berapa lama kau tinggal disini,bukankah apartemen ini baru setahun dibuka? Sepertinya kau sudah lama disini?"

"eum,kurang lebih 6 bulan.."

"wah..sunbaenim..."

"hhehe,,," dia tersenyum,sangat lucu.

"memang benarkan? Aku akan memanggilmu sungmin sunbaenim."

"kau berlebihan," dia masih saja tersenyum,ah..itu lebih baik dari pada dia harus marah-marah.

10 menit kemudian*

"ah..kenyangnya,eh..kau mau kemana?" aku masih duduk ditempatku,perutku sudah terisi penuh,tapi dia mengambil tas dan memakai sepatunya dengan tergesa..

"aku sudah terlambat,ini juga gara-gara kau.." cepat sekali moodnya berubah,baru saja tadi tersenyum dengan manis,sekarang...lihatlah,bibirnya maju 5cm! Yak! Aku tidak berdusta! Memang sangat maju!

"kenapa lagi aku?" aku juga bingung.

"hem,kau mau keluar apa ingin diam diapartemen ku?" dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku,malah sepertinya mengusirku dengan cara lembut namun langsung tepat sasaran.

"eum,memang kau mau kemana?" dia sedikit melirik kearahku.

"hem...pakai sepatumu,kalau mau ikut. Dan jangan memperlambat!" hehe,dia juga sudah tahu kalau aku ingin mengikutinya lagi.

"oke...^^"

Sepertinya aku mengenal tempat yang dituju sungmin hyung,ah...sapphire caffe,eum? Buat apa dia kesini? Apa mau makan lagi?

CEKLEKK

"hyukkie-ah! mianhae aku terlambat! Ada sesuatu yang aku urus dulu..." dia langsung masuk ke ? apa dia...

"minnie-ah,apa kau bekerja disini?"

"ne, tadi apa kau bilang, minnie? " dia agak sedikit membulatkan matanya.

" ,namanya cocok untukmu...^^ gwaenchana?" aku lihat dia langsung membalikkan badannya.

"asal kau tidak memanggilku di depan hyukkie atau siapapun."

"okee minnie-ah^^"

"ishh!"

"kau sudah datang sungmin hyung! Kenapa terlambat dan kau tidak memberi alas...ommo.." aku bertemu dengannya lagi,dia juga orang yang menyenangkan. Ah,senyumannya dan gummy smile.

"annyeong hyukkie hyung?"

"eh,kau mengenalnya?

"eum..kemarin aku baru menjadi pelanggan tetap disini,kau itu yang tidak mau bertemu denganku,katanya kalau ada presiden baru kau keluar." Aku mengingat perkataan hyukkie hyung kemarin,dan skak matt,wajahnya agak memerah dan langsung masuk kedapur.

"dasar menyebalkan,ak..aku kedapur dulu hyukkie-ah.."

"eoh..ne,"

"kau mengenalnya...eumm" ahk,aku lupa dia belum tahu namaku kemrin,

"kyuhyun,cho kyuhyun..ne,dia tetangga di apartemen baru ku,kamar kita berhadapan."

"eoh? Jinjja? Kebetulan sekali,ah..kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan menyiapkannya.."

"ah,anniyeo..aku sudah sangat kenyang,sungmin hyung sudah memasakkan kimbab tadi,"

"mwo? Memasakkan makanan untukmu? Biasanya sungmin hyung tidak begitu jika bertemu dengan orang baru,kau yang pertama kyuhyun-ah.." aku melihat eunhyuk hyung sedang memikirkan sesuatu diotaknya.

"jinjja? Wah.."

'wah..aku yang pertama dan benar-benar beruntung' lanjutku dalam hati.

"kau kesini hanya untuk mengantarnya saja? Kau tidak mau memesan apapun?

Oh..ayolah,perutku sudah sangat kenyang,eum bukan kah disini caffe? Ah..

"eum,tak perlu makan..aku ingin coffe latte saja," sepertinya menyenangkan pagi-pagi meminum coffee latte.

"ah,oke..tunggulah sebentar."

"eum." Aku duduk disamping jendela,kalau difikir-fikir..ini memang kota yang indah...aku terus melihat pemandangan luar.

Didapur*

Kyuhyun POV end

Ming POV.

"sungmin hyung.." kudengar suara hyukkie dibelakangku,aku sedang malas berdebat dengannya,entah kenapa mood ku sering berubah-ubah saat aku bertemu dengan orang itu.

"nanti saja penjelasannya,mood ku sedang tidak baik sekarang..."

"eum..oke,tapi nanti janji kau akan menceritakan semuanya otte?"

"eum.." hah..moodku memang aneh sekarang,entahlah..dia datang dan hatiku mendadak menjadi seperti ini sekarang,dan agak aneh juga,entah kenapa aku mau memasakkan makanan kepada orang yang baru aku kenal belum genap 2 hari ini,apakah aku secepat itu mempercayainya? Hey..hati tak mungkin salah bukan?

Ming POV end

Author POV

Sore hari sapphire blue caffe*

"eoh? Kau belum pulang kyuhyun-ah?" eunhyuk yang tidak menyadari kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan kopinya.

"eum? Ah..aku menunggu sungmin hyung,lagi pula kopi ku belum habis..hehe" *kopi nya gk basi yah chingudeul.#dibanting

"eoh..sebentar lagi dia pulang,tapi entah kenapa dia seharian ini hanya diam saja,kau tahu kenapa sebabnya?" eunhyuk berbicara sambil membenahi meja tamu di depan kyuhyun.

"molla...bukan nya kau teman dekatnya?"

"memang,tapi kyuhyun-ah..sungmin hyung tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya." Kini eunhyuk beralih duduk disamping kyuhyun yang masih setia menyeruput kopi latte nya.

"eum,aku akan menanyakannya,"

"heuhh..denganku saja dia seperti itu,apalagi denganmu yang baru beberapa hari kenal." Eunhyuk mendesah lelah.

"eunhyuk-ah! aku sudah selesai! Aku...ya! kenapa kau masih disini?!" sungmin yang sudah selesai dan ingin pulang terkejut dengan kyuhyun yang masih setia dengan cengiran kudanya disana *bang won,minjem yah..hehe won:bayar! Me: pake apa? Won: cintamu..

PLAKK! Maaf lanjutkan..

"aku juga akan pulang sekarang,kajja..kita searahkan?" kyuhyun berdiri

"tchihh..kenapa tak sekalian bilang kita tetangga saja,ya sudah hyukie-ah! aku pulang,"

"ne.." eunhyuk yang masih bingung hanya bisa ber "ne" ria.

"ah..gomawo eunhyuk hyung...annyeong." kyuhyun membungkuk dan tersenyum manis setelahnya. Eunhyuk membalas dengan lambaian tangan.

Setelah mereka berdua meninggalkan caffe suasana menjadi sepi,eunhyuk berdiri dan mengarahkan papan yang tadinya OPEN menjadi CLOSE.

CEKLEK.

"eung? Tertinggal sesuatu sungmin hyung?" eunhyuk masih serius dengan penulisan keuangannya.

"mianhae..."

"eung? Gwaenchana aku tahu kau pelupa,ambil saja..untung aku masih disini,jika aku sudah pergi bagaimana.." eunhyuk masih serius dengan bukunya,tidak menyadari bahwa yang didepannya bukan sungmin.

"apakah kau punya coffee latte? Aku sangat kedinginan,"

"eum..buat sendiri saja,kau ini.."

"tapi..aku,shh..tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya.."

"ya! Apakah kau amnesia sampai kau lupa membuat cof,,,AHHHHH!"eunhyuk yang baru menyadari bahwa yang didepan nya bukan sungmin,menjerit.

"wae!?" sosok tersebut juga sama terkejutnya.

"neo...neo dangshi neun nuguya!" eunhyuk mengambil nampan dan mengarahkan kepada orang tersebut.

"eoh? Aku lee donghae? Memang kenapa?" sosok yang disebut donghae itu sangat polos.

"aishh! Donghae ssi,aku tidak menanyakan namamu!" eunhyuk masih setia pada nampannya.

"tadi bukannya kau bertanya "kau siapa" kepadaku? Lalu aku jawab,aku donghae."

"mau..mau apa!?"

"aku? Ingin coffe..aku kedinginan,apakah disini ada coffe? Aku sudah berjalan 3 km mobil ku mogok,lalu ada caffe disini jadi aku kesini saja,aku melihat kau baru membalikkan papan dari OPEN ke CLOSE,lalu aku berlari cepat kesini,dan kau menyangka aku sungmin." Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda sebal.

"ah..mianhae donghae ssi,aku kira kau sungmin hyung,dan tadi aku benar-benar kaget,kukira kau penjahat,sekarang sedang rawan." Eunhyuk mengatur lega nafasnya.

"eoh? Apakah aku terlihat seperti penjahat bagimu? Sebegitu menyeramkannya kah aku?" donghae menunjuk hidungnya sendiri pertanda penasaran.

"ah! anniyeo! Anniyeo! Mianhae,aku memang terlaru parno dengan hal tersebut,aku juga pernah membuat pelangganku pingsan karena aku memukulnya dengan nampan,karna terlalu kaget,padahal dia hanya meminta air panas.." eunhyuk bercerita sambil meracik coffe nya.

"mwo? Hahhaha jinjja? Kau sangat parno! Haha omo..hahaha untung saja aku tidak seperti itu! Haha perutku aduh!" donghae terbahak dengan cerita eunhyuk.

"terus saja tertawa sepuas mu donghae ssi..." eunhyuk meletakan coffe itu dengan sebal.

"ah..mianhae..mianhae," donghae segera menutup mulutnya,tapi dihatinya dia masih tertawa tertahan.

"ya sudah..silahkan diminum donghae ssi.." eunhyuk ingin kembali ke flatnya namun dihalang oleh donghae.

"kau disini saja,temani aku..lagi pula kau disana dan aku disini,masing-masing seperti itu akan sangat membosankan,"

"ah..baiklah donghae ssi." Eunhyuk pun duduk di samping donghae.

"tak perlu se formal itu,panggil saja donghae..atau hae,dan kau.."

"lee hyukjae,kau bisa panggil aku eunhyuk..hae-ah." eunhyuk tersenyum memperlihat kan gummy smilenya.

DEG

'lee hyukjae? ' donghae terkejut dalam hati

"waeyo? Apa ada yang salah dengan namaku?" eunhyuk penasaran.

"anniyeo..hanya saja kau manis jika tersenyum eunhyuk-ah.."

DEG

DEG

Jantung eunhyuk berubah berdetak cepat.

"a..ah..ne,"eunhyuk yang malu segera menundukan kepalanya,takut-takut donghae menyadarinya.

'jantung bodoh,kenapa sangat cepat berdetaknya! Kenapa!'

Eunhyuk berbicara dalam hati,mengumpat jantungnya yang masih berdetak cepat.

"kau mengingatkan ku kepada seseorang," donghae berbicara sambil menyeruput coffenya.

"nugu?"

"ah,hanya seseorang..tak penting."donghae mengalihkan tatapannya kepada eunhyuk.

"ah begitu.."

15 menit kemudian*

"aku sudah selesai eunhyuk-ah..jeongmal gomawo kau sudah bersedia menemaniku. Mobilku sepertinya sudah diambil oleh montir dan akan kesini sebentar lagi."

"ah ne,gwaenchana..berhati-hatilah menyetir donghae-ah,ini sudah malam kau juga harus selalu waspada,siapa tahu ada rampok ditengah jalan nanti."

"jika seperti itu,aku pinjam nampan mu saja eunhyuk ah..haha" donghae kembali terkikik geli mengingat cerita eunhyuk.

"ya! Kau mengejeku lagi.." eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda kesal.

"aigoo..mianhae ne,baiklah,itu mobilku..sekali lagi gomawo..aku akan berkunjung kesini lagi jika aku .." setelah mengusap rambut eunhyuk pelan,kemudian donghae membungkuk dan berlalu meninggalkan eunhyuk yang masih merona atas perlakuan donghae tadi..

"eoh? Naega wae? Ah...sepertinya besok jantungku harus benar-benar diperiksa." Setelah itu eunhyuk pun mengunci pintu caffe nya dan pulang.

Dilain tempat..donghae melihat kearah langit dan tersenyum sedih..

'Mianhae..aku berdetak untuk orang lain chagi...'

Author POV end

Sungmin POV

Apartement*

CEKLEK

"apa lagi?!" sih! Kenapa hanya dia saja sih yang bertamu sekarang,tak tahukah dia mood ku sedang tidak menentu jika melihatnya,apalagi sejak kejadian tadi.

"ish! Galak sekalii...aku lapar minnie hyung...masakan buatku yah.." kyuhyun datang dengan wajah memelasnya.

FLASHBACK* ini kejadian saat mereka berdua pulang dari caffe

Min POV end

Author POV

"aishh..bisakah kau berjalan dengan sedikit cepat!" dengan mata seolah-olah dia menyebalkan.

"eoh? Baiklah..." kyuhyun berjalan cepat sampai meninggalkan sungmin yang ada dibelakang.

"bisakah berjalan lebih cepat minnie hyung?!" kyuhyun sekarang memperbalik keadaan.

"neo! Ya! Dasar bocah menyebalkan!" sungmin berjalan menyamakan langkahnya dengan kyuhyun..

Hening..

"eum..minnie hyung.." kyuhyun berbicara memecah suasana hening dari tadi.

"wae?"

"kau kenapa? Eunhyuk hyung bilang kau diam dan tidak berbicara padanya seharian,apa mood mu sedang tidak baik?

"bukan urusanmu.."

"memang bukan,tapi aku ingin tahu saja.." jawab kyu enteng.

"ish."

"kenapa?" kyu masih bertanya.

"karena kau." Sungmin menjawab tanpa menatap kyuhyun.

"mwo? Naega? Naega wae?" kyuhyun memberhentikan sungmin juga.

"kau membuat moodku selalu berubah..aneh,dan..wajahmu..*menunjuk wajah kyuhyun* wajahmu itu yang membuat aku tidak konsentrasi membuat makanan atau coffe. Dan karena kau juga tanganku hampir terbakar semua jika aku tidak sadar setelahnya." Setelah itu sungmin berjalan berlalu meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri bengong,lalu setelah mendapat kesadaran kyuhyun menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan sungmin.

"ah..jinjja? mana tanganmu.." kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin,dan dilihatnya benar-benar merah seperti habis terbakar.

"ahhh..." sungmin mendesis sakit karena luka dalamnya dipegang oleh kyuhyun.

"jinjja appo? Ah...mianhae hyung.." kyuhyun masih setiap meniup-niup luka yang tak sengaja dipegangnya tadi.

"eumm.." entah dimana kata-kata pedas yang sering sungmin gunakan ketika dia bersama kyuhyun,dan entahlah sungmin merasa dia sangat nyaman atas perhatian kyuhyun terhadapnya.

CUPP.

Entah benar atau tidak,sungmin merasa kalau kyuhyun mengecup pelan luka ditangannya tersebut. Dan sungmin merona setelahnya

"kajja..harus segera di obati jika tidak bisa infeksi dan lama sembuhnya." Kyuhyun menarik tangan sungmin lembut.

Tiba tiba..

CUP..

Dan sepertinya sungmin ingin pingsan seketika ketika kyuhyun menciumnya lagi,dan kali ini daerah(?) yang di cium beda,bukan ditangan melainkan dipipi..

'ommo..' sungmin terkejut dalam hati..entah sadar atau tidak,mata bunny nya itu terbelalak kaget,dan menambah kesan imutnya.

"sebagai permintaan maaf ku hyung..mianhae..kajja" kyuhyun tersenyum setelahnya,dan menarik lembut tangan sungmin.

"hyung..

"hyung..."

...

"hyung"

...

"HYUNG!" kyuhyun yang sebal karena tidak ditanggapi kesal dan berteriak.

"eoh..wae wae?" sungmin masih melamun karena kejadian tadi begitu cepat menurutnya,dan tanpa sadar dia menghiraukan kyuhyun.

"ish..kau melamun hyung...dan,," kyuhyun melihat tangannya

"wae?"

"tangan mu dingin hyung,kau sakit..?" kyuhyun menempelkan tangan sungmin kepipinya membuat sungmin ingin pingsan saat itu juga,dan sungmin sadar atas perbuatan kyuhyun,dengan cepat sungmin melepas tangan kyuhyun dan berjalan mendahului kyuhyun.

"aish..kenapa jantungku ini! Apakah dia ingin membuat ku mati disini! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan..!" sungmin menggerutu tanpa didengar oleh kyuhyun.

"hyung!" kyuhyun yang berjalan dibelakang nya memanggil.

"wae! Cepatlah berjalan! Ini sudah sore!"

...

...

...

"apakah kau menyukaiku?"

DEG

DEG

Sungmin berhenti berjalan dan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

'benarkah? Menyukainya? ' tanya sungimin dalam hati.

"jawab aku hyung!" kyuhyun masih setia dengan pertanyaannya,dan menunggu sungmin yang sedari tadi enggan berbalik.

..

"hyung jawab aku..apakah kau menyukaiku?"

...kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"mollaseo..."akhirnya sungmin membuka mulutnya..

...hening,tak ada yang menjawab dan bertanya setelahnya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"hufft..kajja pulang kyuhyun-ah...aku lapar." Sungmin membuka mulutnya dan berjalan kembali.

"ne minnie hyung.." kyuhyun pun masih setia dibelakang.

FLASHBACK END*

Author POV end

Sungmin POV

"aku tidak bisa,tangan ku masih sakit." Aku memang tidak bisa memasak sekarang,entahlah..setelah diberi obat tanganku agak terasa perih lagi.

"hyung..." tcihh..dia dengan wajah memelasnya itu benar-benar menyebalkan!

"apakah kau benar-benar tidak bisa masak kyuhyun-ah? hanya ramyun pun tidak bisa?"

"memang bisa..tapi dari 100% hanya 15% saja yang biasanya berhasil,bukannya memasak ramyun malah aku membuatnya seperti bubur ramyun.." dia menundukan wajahnya,kalau begitu untuk apa dia pindah? Kalau aku tidak disini bagaimana jadinya dia?! Apakah dia tidak tahu atau sengaja lupa dengan kejadian tadi sore? Aku juga sekarang harus menjaga hatiku agar tidak berdetak kencang lagi,inipun masih kencang tapi aku bisa menahannya sekarang.

"masuk lah,"

"ehehehe..^^"senyum itu menyebalkan.

15 menit kemudian*

"ini..."

"gomawo hyung..ah,iya..bagaimana tanganmu?"

"masih sedikit perih setelah diberi obat jadi makin perih..."

"ah..iwuu owatnyah sewang wereaksih..("ah...itu obatnya sedang beraksi")"

"telan dulu makananmu."

15 menit kemudian..setelah makan aku menonton tv bersama kyuhyun,ralat..bukan aku yang menonton,tapi dia memaksa menonton..tadi aku suruh pulang dia bilang ingin menginap karena tadi sebelum kesini dia sempat menonton film horor,karena takut dia bilang ingin menginap disini sampai dia lupa dengan wajah hantunya..cih!

"hyung.."

"hem..." dia akan mulai mengganggu ku,aku jamin itu.

"ishh! Minnie hyung!" dia menyebalkan

"wae!?" benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"tidak bisakah melihat wajahku?!" apa-apaan dia? Melihat wajahnya?

"tidak."

"kenapa?"

"pokoknya tidak."

"karena kau menyukaiku?" lagi-lagi kata-kata itu!

"berhenti membicarakan hal itu kyuhyun-ah.."aku masih setia kepada tv ku,tapi fikiran ku dan hatiku benar-benar tidak terhubung dengan tv,melainkan terhubung ke yang lain..kyuhyun.

"aku bukan gay..."

DEG

DEG.

Kyuhyun kau berhasil membuat hati ini seperti tertabrak mobil..

"a..aku..aku tahu,makanya jangan membicarakan itu,jika kau membicarakan itu aku akan teringat-ingat kau lagi.." aku menunduk,sebenarnya aku ingin menangis,tapi aku tidak mau memperlihatkannya kepada kyuhyun.

"berarti kau memang benar menyukaiku?" dia bertanya lagi..aku pasrah,

"kau sudah tahu jawabannya...jadi jangan membicarakannya lagi kaemmmmpphh..."

Apa-apaan ini? Kyuhyun? Dia benar menciumku..benar menciumku?

"eungghh..."aku melenguh,dia menggigit kecil bibirku,otomatis aku membuka mulutku,dan see? Dia dengan seenaknya melumat habis mulutku..tuhan..jika ini memang mimpi,kumohon jangan bangunkan aku,dan jika benar ini bukan mimpi..kumohon berhentikanlah waktu untuk sekarang...

"eunnnpphhhh..."aku merasa sesak,sudah berapa menit kita berciuman? Sampai aku tidak menyadari dia tengah ada diatasku dan merebahkan ku disofa.

"kyuueummmpphh.." aku mendorong dadanya,,oke,aku kehabisan nafas..dan dia melepaskan tautannya..dan tersenyum kepadaku.

"kajja..tidur hyung.." dia menarikku..aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengannya,bukankah dia bilang dia bukan gay?

"tapi..kyu aku.."

"ah..aku lupa, hyung.."

"w..wae?" aku benar-benar gugup sekarang..ya,benar-benar gugup.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajahku..

"aku..aku memang,aku memang bukan gay..tapi,tapi bisa kah bisakah kau mengubahku jadi sepertimu?" apakah aku salah mendengar?

"kyuh...aku..."

"bisakah Ming?" dia merekatkan hidungnya dengan hidungku..gila! ini benar-benar gila,ada apa dengannya..hey! kau lihat tak wajah ku..seperti tomat yang baru saja direbus..

"a..aku.."

HUPP

'OMMONA! Apa-apaan dia! Kenapa dia menggendongku seperti ini?

Chuu...

Dia menciumku lagi!

"eunnnmmpphh kyuh..."

Tttttiiiiittt skip time ! haha haha *ketawa setan

Ming POV end

Author POV.

*Morning

"eunghhh...Ming,..Ming?" kyuhyun yang baru bangun tak mendapati sungmin disampingnya,setelah bermain selama 4 jam lebih akhirnya mereka tidur karena kelelahan,

Kyuhyun melirik meja dan mendapati sebuat note dan sarapan disana.

Kyu.

Aku berangkat kerja,kau makan dulu. Setelah itu kau bisa menggunakan kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirimu.

Ming.

"ishh!" kyuhyun beranjak cepat memakai pakaiannya dan keluar dari apartement.

Setelah lama berjalan kyuhyun melihat sungmin yang masih berjalan dengan tertatih. Kyuhyun tahu ini karena dirinya.

SRETT! Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangan sungmin.

"kyu?" sungmin terbelalak.

"kenapa meninggalkanku?" kyuhyun menatap mata bunny itu tajam.

"aku..aku mau bekerja." Sungmin menunduk.

"dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini? Kau mau aku merasa bersalah padamu?" kyuhyun agak meninggikan suaranya.

"aku ..aku tidak berfikiran begitu.." sungmin masih menunduk.

"tapi aku yang berfikiran seperti itu! Dan YAK! Apakah tanah itu lebih menarik dari pada aku?! Lihat aku Ming!" kyuhyun berujar kesal

"setidaknya aku merasa tidak dipermainkan oleh tanah itu." Sungmin berucap gugup.

Hening..

Hening..

"apa yang kita lakukan belum cukup untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu?"

"itu...itu..menyakitiku.."sungmin menunduk dan meneteskan air matanya,pertahanannya pun gagal.

"mianhae...aku hanya tidak tahu caranya mengungkapkan padamu,aku terlalu bingung." Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin erat.

"hikks..hikks..kau menyakitiku hikkss kyuh hukkss aku hikks membencimu! Hikkss" sungmin memukul-mukul dada kyuhyun.

"jinjja? Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke london saja.." kyuhyun merenggangkan pelukannya,berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

10 detik

20 detik

1 menit..

"JIKA KAU MENINGGALKANKU AKU SEMAKIN MEMBENCIMU! HIKKSS"

Sungmin berteriak keras.

Kyuhyun berhenti ditempat dan berbalik badan.

"kau tahu? Dari sini hanya berjarak 10 meter ke arahmu. Dan entah kenapa,aku merindukanmu sekarang. Bagaimana jika aku pergi ke london? Mungkin aku bisa mati kekeringan karena rinduku ini.."

"hikkss...pabo.."

Sungmin berlari kearah kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. *berasa kayak india gk sih? Klo begitu bayangin aja abis ini mereka nyanyi bareng. *dicemplungin

BEGG..

Sungmin memeluk kyuhyun sangat erat,dan kyuhyun pun sama. Dia menghirup aroma leher sungmin.

"hikks...hikss"

"bogoshippo..Ming-ah.." kyuhyun berbisik kearah telinga sungmin.

"hikss..nado."

"ya ya! Apakah aku ini bawang merah! Kau tidak berhenti menangis karena aku!"

Hening..suara tangisan tak terdengar lagi.

"mianhae untuk yang semalam,apakah sangat sakit sampai kau jalan seperti itu?" kyuhyun berujar lembut.

"eumm..appo." sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada kyuhyun.

"mianhae,jeongmal saranghae..."

"nado." Sungmin masih setiaa mengeratkan pelukannya.

"kyuh..."

"eum?"

"kau...

Kau

Belum mandi eoh?"

"eum..ne waeyo? Seksi kan?"

Heningg..

Hening.

BLEPPAKK! *kyuhyun ditabok.

"yak! Pantas saja baunya seperti ini! Pulang sana! Jangan dekat-dekat!" sungmin berjalan tertatih menjauhi kyuhyun.

"yak! Ya! Jangan jauh-jauh! Aku merindukan mu lagi! Aisshh! Ming-ah!" kyuhyun berteriak dan berlari mengejar sungmin.

"mandi dulu sana!" sungmin berpura-pura menutup setengah mukanya.

BEGG..

"bogoshippo.." kyuhyun memeluk erat sungmin.

Hening...

Hening. Sungmin berbalik kearah kyuhyun.

Chuu

"saranghae"

Chuu

"saranghae"

Chuu

"saranghae"

Chuuuuuuuuuuu

"saranghae"

Kyuhyun mengecup berkali-kali bibir sungmin.

Chuu.

"nado"

Chuu.

"nado"

Chuu.

"nado"

Chuuuuuuuuuu

"nado hehe" sungmin pun membalas .

"nae bunny..."

"kyu bear."

"aigoo...sini aku peluk lagi.."

"hehe..ini sudah kau peluk kyunnie..."

END..

EPILOG.

"ishh! Awas saja kau sungmin hyung! Lihat ini! Sudah jam berapa! Jam 9 pagi! Kau terlambat dua jam! Lihat saja kalau aku lihat batang hidungnya sekarang..aku akan tempel dia dengan wajan ini! Ishhh!"

Eunhyuk menggerutu kesal. Pasalnya sudah selama 2 jam dia menunggu sungmin,tp yang ditunggu tidak sama sekali menunjukan batang hidungnya. Padahal caffe sedang penuh-penuhnya.

CEKKLEKK..

"eunhyuk-ah..mianhae aku...

BLLLEPPPPAKKKKK! Wajan tersebut tepat sasaran kearah wajah tersebut.

"hahh! Rasakan! Siapa suruh telat dua jam! Kau kira ini caffe nenek moyang mu! Bisa seenaknya datang dan pergi! Dan kau! Kenapa memakai baju seperti ini! Bukan nya pakai baju caffe! Sudah ingin berhenti berkerja karena bos galak eoh! Mengaku saja kau ju...

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMMOONA! DONGHAE-AHHHH!"

Setelah melepas wajan,eunhyuk kaget karena wajah yang dipukul oleh wajan tersebut bukan sungmin melainkan dongae,jika kalian bayangkan wajah donghae tercetak bunga-bunga hitam karena bawah wajannya itu.

"OMMOYYA..."

Donghae menatap kosong..

"eunhyuk-ah...

"n..n...nee?"

Hening...

Saranghae..."

BUKKK...donghae tak sadarkan diri.

"OMMO!"

BENER-BENER END.

(jangan timpuk saya dengan kreasi yang kayak gini...("-) )


End file.
